


Table For Three

by thekeybladetomyheart (ObsessedMuch)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could still be within canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedMuch/pseuds/thekeybladetomyheart
Summary: Kairi has invited her two boyfriends over to her place for a dinner date. The only problem is, she's basically useless in the kitchen, and now she can't even find the recipe she was going to use. She calls Riku for help, determined to impress Sora.





	Table For Three

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr about Kairi inviting the boys over for dinner, only she calls Riku an hour ahead of time. And while I'm well aware that most of my stories start with a tumblr post, this one just called to me. So, here it is! The link to the original post is here (http://lanternjawedstudmuffin.tumblr.com/post/173621026962/sorikai-date-headcanon-kairi-invites-her), and I definitely want to thank the authors of the post for the inspiration!

In hindsight, this had been a terrible idea. Sure, it had sounded nice. What girl wouldn’t want a romantic, home-cooked dinner with her two boyfriends? They would be suitably impressed by her gourmet cooking skills, and they’d be like putty in her hands for the rest of the evening. Only, she’d forgotten one little detail when planning this: she didn’t actually know how to cook anything.

Of course, she’d planned for that: she’d looked up a recipe that looked easy enough to make on her own. She’d made a list of the ingredients she would need, which were currently sitting on her stove. She’d even read the recipe from start to finish a few times, like Sora had always told her to do. Apparently, doing that was supposed to help familiarize her with the various steps she would need to take. But none of that helped if she couldn’t find the damn thing.

She stood in the kitchen, mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do. The dining room had already been sacked during her frantic search for the printout. Meanwhile, the groceries she’d bought today were still sitting out on the stove. She could have sworn she even bookmarked the page on her laptop, but now it was nowhere to be found. It was probably time to call in some reinforcements, as much as she hated the thought of crying for help.

As the phone rang, she bit her lip and tried not to pace the floor as the precious seconds ticked away. Finally, the person in question picked up.

“Hey, Princess, is everything okay?” Riku’s voice was smooth, with just the tiniest bit of concern. “I’m not late, am I? I thought you wanted us over there at 8.”

Kairi bit back a hysterical laugh. “No, you’re not late. But I do need you to come over early, because I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m going to mess this up so bad.” She was babbling, her nerves taking control of her mouth.

“Woah, Kairi, relax,” Riku said, cutting her off. “What’s wrong? I thought you had a plan for tonight?”

“I did! I had a recipe all set aside, and I went grocery shopping today so that everything was fresh, but I can’t find the recipe anywhere. I just spent two hours looking for it, but I don’t remember a lot about it and now I have all this food sitting here and nothing to make with it.”

There was a pause on the other line, while Riku absorbed the rant that had just been thrown at him. Carefully, he said, “You know that I’m pretty much useless in the kitchen, right? If you need help with dinner, you’d be a lot better off calling Sora.”

It was true: Sora had spent a large part of his childhood helping his mother out in the kitchen. He had always been an energetic kid who was thankfully just as eager to please, so his mom kept him busy in the kitchen so that she could keep an eye on him. He’d learned enough over the years that the other two tended to look to him when it came to their meals together. He was always so comfortable in the kitchen, and surely he’d be able to make something of the ingredients that she had here. But that would mean that he was cooking the meal she was supposed to make, and that wasn’t what she’d wanted from the evening. He was supposed to have a night off.

She said as much to Riku. “And it was supposed to be a really good meal! I was going to show him that I can do things in the kitchen without him and he was going to be totally impressed.” She knew her tone had become whiny, but for some reason she just kept going. “Now he’s going to be here in an hour, and the groceries are still sitting on the counter and the dining room is a mess and everything is ruined.”

Riku’s voice was amused now, though he wisely kept his smart comments to himself. “So, instead of calling the boyfriend that could actually help you, you call the boyfriend who is more likely to make things worse. Honestly, I’m questioning your life choices as much as you are.” Well, he tried to keep his smart comment to himself. She’d heard the hesitation, however slight it was. He’d probably explode if he didn’t say something sarcastic at least once every ten minutes.

“I called you because you’re good at fixing problems, and I have a problem.” She was pouting now, even though Riku wouldn’t get the full effect over the phone. “Please help me fix this. Don’t make me beg…”

Riku’s sigh was long and resigned. “Alright, here’s the deal.” He outlined everything quickly, since they were running low on time. He was going to run over to an Italian restaurant on the other side of town, one that they didn’t go to very often so Sora wouldn’t recognize the taste of the food. He’d get three orders of fettuccine alfredo with chicken, since that dish was simple enough that Kairi could conceivably have made it herself. Luckily, she’d bought a chocolate cake for dessert, not wanting to take the risk of messing up something else, so that was covered. She needed to rearrange the dining room and set it up for their meal while Riku went for the food. He’d get here in about 45 minutes, which was still cutting it too close.

In a stroke of brilliance, Kairi called Sora once she was sure that he would be on his way.

“I’m on my way now, Kai,” Sora said, forgoing the greeting as he usually did. “Is there something you needed?”

“As a matter of fact, there is.” She had the phone nestled between her shoulder and her ear as she set the table for dinner. “Do you remember that wine we had last week? I totally forgot to restock, and I was hoping you would be able to pick up a bottle for us.” Of course, she hadn’t actually forgotten, but she needed a way to keep Sora busy.

“Are you talking about the moscato? Yeah, I remember it.”

“Good. Now, I had to go over to the store on 17th and 32nd to get it, and I haven’t found it anywhere else. I know it’s a little bit out of the way, but I would really appreciate it if you could stop by there.”

“I actually don’t know what store you’re talking about. It might be easier for me to pick you up and you can direct me.”

“I have to finish cooking dinner.” She was using the word “cooking” in the loosest possible way, but Sora certainly wouldn’t know the difference.

“Well, I can always come and help out. I can even finish cooking while you run over to the store—”

“No!” She paused in her movements, trying not to let him hear how panicked she was that he wouldn’t pick up the task. “I mean, it would just be easier for me to give you directions, don’t you think?”

Sora’s voice was certainly laced with confusion, but she was relieved to hear that there was no suspicion. “Are you sure, Kai? I’m almost there, I can just stop by first.”

“If you’re almost here, then that makes it even easier for me to give directions.” Her fingers were crossed at this point as she waited for his answer.

There was a pause before Sora spoke again. “Alright, so how do I get to this place?” Kairi pumped her fist in celebration before reciting the directions.

Riku arrived while she was on the phone, and gave her a curious look until she mouthed Sora’s name at him. He then nodded, bringing the food into the kitchen as quietly as he could.

“The place should be on your left. Do you see it?” Kairi asked. She breathed a sigh of relief when Sora answered affirmatively. It had been a little trickier than she’d expected to direct him, but it was well worth the effort. “In that case, I’ll see you when you get here. You’re good to find your way back, right?”

“Of course. I’ll see you in a little bit, Kai. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Just as she hung up the phone, she felt a strong pair of arms loop around her waist, pulling her into the chest of the man behind her. She chuckled. “Jealous much? I love you too, Riku.”

“And I love you, even though you’re a manipulative little minx,” he said in response. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her just a little tighter. “Now let’s get this food set up before our favorite knucklehead gets here.” He trailed a hand down her arm to her hand, grabbing it as he pulled his arms back and leading her into the kitchen. He’d apparently turned the oven on while she was talking to Sora, and it was currently heating up.

“I figured it might be a good idea to get a dish out and put all the pasta in it. That way, we can bake some breadcrumbs on top and make it look more homemade.”

“Aww, look at you solving my problems.” Kairi laced her arms around Riku’s neck and pulled him down to her level. “That was a really good idea,” she said seriously, before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss remained soft and sweet for a moment, but when Kairi tried to deepen it, Riku pulled away. When she frowned, he chuckled and brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

“I thought you wanted to impress Sora with your gourmet dinner. That’s not going to happen if he comes back to us making out in the kitchen.” Kairi’s frown turned into a pout, and Riku smirked in response. “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

Together, they finished setting up. Kairi pulled down a glass dish to put the alfredo in and quickly put together some butter, cheese and breadcrumbs. She’d learned this trick a while back from Sora, and she was really glad that Riku had thought of it. It gave the food an authentic homemade touch.

While the food warmed up in the oven, Kairi went back into the dining room. Riku had finished setting up there, including lighting the candles Kairi had carefully placed around the room. Just as he lit the last one, the front door opened and their boyfriend walked in.

“Excellent timing, Sora,” Kairi said as she crossed the room to greet him. She wrapped her fingers around the bottle of wine from his right hand as she kissed him, taking it from him as she pulled away. “Thanks for getting the wine for me. I’ve been craving it since this morning,” she said as Riku came over to replicate her greeting. “I can’t believe I forgot to get it.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” Sora said easily, even though she knew he’d gone pretty far out of his way at her request. But then, that’s just the kind of guy Sora was: always doing what he could to please them. It never failed to make her feel all warm and gooey inside.

To hide the grin that snaked its way on to her face, she walked over to the table and grabbed the wine opener she’d brought out earlier. “Go ahead and take your shoes off by the door. Dinner should be ready any minute.” As she spoke, the timer for the oven went off, and she went to take the food out. When she came back, pasta dish in hand, she found both her boys sitting at the table, waiting for her.

Dinner went smoothly, despite the rough start to the evening. The pasta was delicious, and they finished it off rather quickly. It was a pity they wouldn’t be able to actually go to this restaurant in person, at least for a while in case Sora remembered the dish. The compliments flowed easily from Sora’s mouth, and Kairi accepted them gracefully as she carefully avoided Riku’s amused gaze.

When they were done with the food, Sora offered to pick up the plates and take them into the kitchen. Confident that all of the trash from the restaurant had been taken out to the dumpster earlier, Kairi allowed it. As the man walked back into the dining room, Kairi took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It was time to get down to the reason behind tonight’s date.

“Soooo…I’ve been thinking,” she said. Both men looked over at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. “I know that this thing between us still seems kind of new, but we’ve been dating for six months now. Before that, we’ve been friends since we were little kids. So as rushed as this may seem, I want you guys to remember that I’ve thought this through. Like, a lot.” By now, Sora and Riku were starting to give her concerned looks. She paused once more to gather her thoughts before speaking again. “I think we should move in together.”

No one spoke for a moment, as Riku and Sora sat in stunned silence. As it dragged on, Kairi started to regret bringing it up. They’d all been dancing around each other for years, and sometimes she was still surprised that they’d managed to get to this point. Maybe the other two weren’t ready to move on to the next stage.

“I’m in.” Riku’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked over at him. Well, sometimes he could really surprise her. His expression was determined, but open and calm. She smiled at him, and they both turned to face Sora.

Their boyfriend was chewing on his bottom lip, clearly nervous. He didn’t look at either of them, eyes fixed on the wall behind them. Riku reached over and placed his hand on top of Sora’s, saying his name gently. It took a few repetitions, but finally Sora’s blue eyes snapped down to meet Riku’s turquoise ones.

“Are you okay?” Riku asked him. Sora smiled, but both of them could tell that it was just a little bit forced.

“Yeah, of course I am,” he said.

“So, what do you think of my idea?” Sora’s eyes drifted to her, and she was surprised to see just the fear in them. She didn’t know why he would be scared by something as simple as this.

He licked his lips nervously before opening his mouth again. “Wh-what does your dad think about this?” She only looked back at him, confused, before she finally realized what his problem was.

“You think my dad wouldn’t like it.” Her theory was all but confirmed when his eyes widened just a little bit, even though he didn’t speak. “You do! You think my dad would have a problem with us living together.” It was an understandable concern, but it didn’t completely explain the fear in his face. However, Riku’s next words cleared up all the confusion.

“He gave you the talk too, didn’t he?” Kairi didn’t need any further explanation. She’d never really dated any other boys, but every once in a while someone would show interest. That always ended after a single conversation with her father.

She’d listened in one day, curious as to why all these guys were treating her like she was contagious. It had been full of concealed threats and violent innuendos that she wouldn’t repeat to this day. Her father wasn’t necessarily a physically intimidating man, but he was the mayor of Destiny Islands; he was a man that was used to being in charge. If she’d ever been interested in anyone besides Sora and Riku, she might have been upset at how thoroughly her father chased them away. It hadn’t even occurred to her that her boyfriends might have gotten the same talk as all the other kids.

Suddenly, Sora’s strange behavior made a lot more sense. Honestly, she was surprised he was still dating her. Although, that would mean…

“Riku, did my dad talk to you, too?” The older man shrugged, not looking nearly as afraid as he probably should have.

“Yeah, he gave me the standard ‘hurt my daughter and I’ll hurt you worse’ thing he gave most of the kids in your class. Honestly, from what the other boys said, I was a little disappointed in the content. He could really have used some imagination.” Kairi’s eyes grew wide as she stared at him. He didn’t seem bothered at all, turning back to their forgotten boyfriend. “Sora, you know he loves you. You don’t have to be afraid of him.”

Sora turned wide eyes on Riku, clearly in disbelief. “But you heard the things he said. He looked really serious, too.”

At this, Riku waved a hand dismissively. “Sure he did, but don’t forget the most important part of that conversation. He wanted to make sure we kept Kairi happy. As long as she’s happy, you’re safe.” Riku turned to look at her. “Kai, are you happy with us?”

Sensing Riku’s plan, she nodded enthusiastically. “Of course I am. But I would be even happier if you guys moved in with me.”

“See? You’d be making her happy, so you’d be safe.” When Sora still looked a little doubtful, Riku pressed on. “Besides, even if he decided he didn’t like it, we’d protect you.”

That finally elicited a small laugh from Sora. “Alright, fine, I give. You two are dangerous when you want something, you know that?”

Kairi gave him an angelic smile. “I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about. I could never be dangerous.”

The comment earned her a flat look. “Remind me of that the next time some idiot says something about me behind my back. I think the last guy is still digging around for the rest of his teeth.” All three of them laughed at that, and the tension that had built up with Kairi’s proposal finally vanished.

She went into the kitchen after a few minutes, returning with the cake she’d bought for dessert. The trio decided that they still had quite a few things to work out with the planned relocation, but they’d have time to do that later. They watched a movie together, snuggling as usual on Kairi’s couch, before the two men had to leave.

Riku left first, leaving them both with kisses that made their hearts race and their lips tingle. He had to work early the next day, and he’d always been more of a morning person than either of them, so he needed to get to bed. Sora stayed for a little while longer, cuddling with Kairi as they watched some late-night cartoons. Riku always teased them about watching shows like this, but they both enjoyed the easy laughter the cartoons always evoked.

Finally Sora stood up, dragging Kairi with him gently. “I really appreciate the dinner, Princess.” He pulled her into a hug, moving closely enough that he could whisper his next words into her ear. “But next time, you might want to throw out the take-out bag with the receipt in it. It’s kind of a dead giveaway.”

Kairi froze, her mind flashing to the bag in question. She thought she’d put it in the trash bag with the food containers, but…wait. She had folded it and tucked it against the fridge, and had never picked it up again. Well, she’d been officially busted.

Sora was standing in front of her still, looking down at her with amused eyes. She couldn’t do anything but sigh in response.

“Well, at least it got the desired effect.” When Sora raised an eyebrow in question, she elaborated. “I wanted to impress you, and to soften you up to the idea of moving in with me. You said yes, so obviously my plan worked.” Sora’s responding smile was brilliant.

“Kairi, you didn’t need to do anything special for that. I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“In that case, how about a good-bye kiss, since you’re leaving me?”

“Your wish is my command.” He kissed her, slowly and reverently, and the only thought in Kairi's head was that she was the luckiest girl in all the worlds.

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of people like to think of Riku as the super domestic one, but I honestly love the idea of Sora being the cook among the three of them. The way I see it, Riku already does a lot to take care of the other two in canon, and he's viewed as the most responsible one. Being the only one out of the three that can cook almost pushed it too far, like he was parenting them rather than being their boyfriend. In no way do I mean to discount domestic!Riku- I think it's adorable, and I love seeing the softer side of Riku. I just wanted to go in a different direction with this.


End file.
